Lunar Children
The Lunar Children are a group of fanatics hailing from the Sol system. Worshipping the celestial body Luna (Terra's moon) as a goddess, they believe that Luna is infact a shell which harbors a ancient being of immense power. Although these days the religious aspect of the group is relatively small as the main focus lies in reclaiming Luna rather than free some ancient creature. History Following the colonization of Earth's moon, several scientific excavations and industrial surveys led to the discovery of several mysterious crystals buried underneath several layers of rock and dirt. Even though scientists eventually decided that these crystals had been inside one of many asteroids which formed the celestial body it didn't stop a group of colonists from forming a religion around it. Eventually, as time grew, the group became larger and branded themselves as the Followers of Luna, worshipping Luna in the belief that the crystals had been a message from an anicent being trapped inside. During the Sol Unification the Lunar Children dug in deep and formed a armed resistance against the SDF. Most of its members fled following the initial battles (which were all crushing defeats) against the SDF however a large portion of the militants remained. Those who stayed to fight either became martyrs or prisoners locked away in a maximum security facility on Titan. Having suffered heavy losses the surviving members eventually settled down on the world of Oxios, a tropical jungle world with large mountain ranges, where they began to rebuild. After growing in peace for decades a officer of the Lunar Children's military arm, Major Hakon Burke, executed the leadership and their most loyal followers for "being cowards". Promoting himself to the rank of colonel Burke began a massive reform which turned the Lunar Children into grizzled guerilla fighters capable of fighting in any environment. With his new military force Burke began to carry out acts of terror against Sol targets with an emphasis on maximum damage. Coming from a family of former miners, Burke turned mining charges and sonic drills into weapons of mass destruction used frequently by Lunar Children militants. Slow but steady the Lunar Children made a name for themselves and began to offer their services to the highest bidder as a sort of army for hire. Organization The Lunar Children are divided into cells named after the planet and system they operate on. A cell working on Luna would therefore be called the LS (Luna-Sol) cell. Each cell differ in number, equipment and what type of missions they carry out. Some cells exist purely to gather intelligence and to act as contacts between other cells. Regardless of size all cells are fully capable of combat thanks to mandatory training. The Nightstalkers Consisting of elite militants trained by colonel Burke himself the Nightstalkers act as special forces capable of going up against a soldier from the Sol Special Forces Division. They are masters of stealth and guerilla warfare and carry much better equipment than the average militia soldier. Culture Media Lunar Children Nightstalkers.png|Nightstalkers Lunar Children Militia Veteran.png|Lunar Children Militia Lunar Children LCSV Spearhead.jpg|LCSV Spearhead Lunar Children Phantom Gunship.jpg|Phantom Gunship Category:Factions